HSM: Gabriella and Troy
by lemonademouthluver
Summary: HMS: Gabriella and Troy. a little one shot I wrote because I was bored. Gabriella moves to a new town and runs into Troy :


**Hey Guys! First off, I'm sorry I haven't writen in a while. I went on a back to back vacation. I'm in Florida now :) I love it! I have a few stories to post for you guys. This idea came to me when I was talking to MassLemonade and this story is dedicated to MassLemonade! **_**HE**_**'s an awesome writer and I'm definitely not as good as **_**him, **_**but I wanted to write a story for **_**him.**_

**Second of all, I havent watched High School Musical in a REALLY long time so sorry if the characters are OOC. This story takes place before the first movie. Its a one shot so I don't think I'm gonna be continuing it, but if an idea pops up in my head I will. **

**Third, noticed that I italicized **_**he's, him **_**and another **_**him? **_**Well, yes he's a guy and yes he likes HSM and if anyone has a problem with that, I suggest you talk to **_**him**_** about that. Not that gender should matter, he's still an amazing writer. I think you should check out his stories because they are awesome. He has 2 stories about Lemonade Mouth. **

**So enough of me! **

**Disclaimers: These really are depressing... but I have to do them.. I sadly don't own HSM, HSM 2 or even HSM 3. As much as I'd love to say I own Troy and Gabriella, mostly Troy, I can't because I don't! I also don't own Pacman though I'd love to have made millions from it! But I wasn't even alive when Pacman first came out. But my Mom and I love this game! My mom is the BEST pacman player. Anyways... here's the story!**

Gabriella Montaz was playing an old Mrs. Pacman, class of !981 to be exact, in the acrade. She had one life left and she was so close to breaking the High score. She just needed one banana and she would be fine. In factthe banana was right in front of her. She was so close then a random guy came running in and bumped into her making her run into Sue, the orange enemey.

"Hey! Watch it!" Gabriella screamed then turned to look at the screen which had GAME OVER on it. "Great," she screamed again while slamming her hand down on the game.

She ran out and just slammed the door on her way out. She was so close, but why was making a big deal of this? It was just a game. Sure she spend $10 on that machine, sure she spent 3 hours trying to break that record. It was only money and time right? Wrong, that wasn't it at all. The game had nothing to do with her little out burst. Infact she was had no idea where she was going becacuse she wanted to get away from that guy, like it was his fault that all this happened. Like he caused his parents to move half across the country. (**A/N: She moved across the country right? If not just pretend) **Like he was the one who forced her to break up with her boyfriend for 2 years. They were suppose to grow up, get married, have kids, and have their gravestones right next to each other, but then she had to move.

She found a bench and sat down. She starred at the foundation right in front oh her. She sat there and thought about everything, her life in her old city, her old friends, her new life, her new friends if she made any. She barely noticed that an hour went by. The sun was down, the lights in the fountain were on and she didn't notice a guy about her age sitting next to her. She looked at him and he notices her looking at him

"Nice right? I come here all the time, just to think." the boy said never looking over to her just looking at the fountain and the lights as the changed colors.

"Hey, your the guy that ran into me at the arcade aren't you?" only then he looked over and realized who she was.

"Oh yeah! Sorry about that." the boy said. "I never introtuced me offically. Hi, I'm name's Troy Bolten. What's yours?" Troy asked as he stuck his hand out for her to shake it.

"Oh so you think I'm just gonna forgive you like that? You ruined my chance! I was so close! You ruined everything!" She yelled at Troy while standing up, making a bunch of people crowd around.

"W-woah, calm down you are creating a scence." Troy responded while putting his hands on her shoulders trying to get her to sit back down. They starred at each other, then slowly Gabriella's anger in her eyes faded away, after that her cheeks lit up with redness as she was embarrassed. She sat down and everyone just walked away minding their our business.

"Sorry about that, I-I just moved here and I had a perfect life at home and then I moved here." She said looking down. "Not that anything bad with this town!" She added quickley, looking up to his face.

He just laughed and said,"Alright, explain. But first I need an explaintion."

Gabriella explained her life, her old friends and her ex-boyfriend. They laughed and had a good time. They were talking for a long time and her phone went off and Gabriella said, "Sorry I have to take this."

She walked away and to Troy the conversation over the phone sounded like this.

"Oh Hi Mom.

No I didn't realized it was midnight.

Yes, I know I should have been home an hour ago.

I'll be home soon."

Then Gabriella walked over to Troy and said,"Sorry but I have to go!"

"Okay but wait are you free Saturday?" Troy asked while sticking his hands in his pockets.

Gabriella winked and said,"Here's my number," and gave him a sticky note with her number on it. Troy handed a sticky note to Gabriella with his number on it.

"So I'll take that as a yes?" Gabriella just walked away.

After a little bit his phone buzzed.

_Yes(:_

_-Gabriella_

_**Thanks for reading and again this story is**_**dedicated to MassLemonade . Check out his stories! Thanks again! Please review and favorite!**


End file.
